


mine/yours

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Edgeplay, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Sensory Deprivation, but all the detailed negotiations happened earlier and off-screen, hints of the almighty suki-sokka-zuko-mai-ty lee polyship, i promise this is risk-aware consensual kink, knifeplay is not one of my kinks so do not take this as gospel but i did research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Kinktober Day 1:Omorashi|Knifeplay|Body swapSometimes Mai knows just what Zuko needs.The flat of a blade presses under his chin and lifts his head. He can feel Mai's eyes on him, cool, assessing.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	mine/yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of my first Kinktober - no guarantees I'll have something for every day on time since I do have, like, an actual job and shit and I hadn't prepped anything until today, but I'll try.
> 
> This isn't bloodplay, but Mai does break the skin and there's a mention of slight bleeding, so be aware.

"Ugh," Zuko says vaguely into the sheets as he flops facedown onto them, and Mai's laugh above him is only a little mocking.  
  
"Long day?" Her hand settles on his head, tugging out his crown and letting his hair down out of the tight topknot.  
  
"Mm." Zuko relaxes into the way Mai's nails, long and pointed, scratch at his scalp as she massages away the tension. "Too many meetings. Too many people."  
  
Mai's hand moves down to the back of his neck, dragging up to the very top of his spine and back down again. "You know I'm not going to comfort you, right? That's what your boy-toy's good for, and he's away right now."  
  
"Mhm. 's why I've got a wife _and_ a husband. You handle the politics and the intimidation, he handles the interpersonal shit."  
  
"You mean he's nice to you and I'm not," Mai says, and only years of practice let him hear the amused note in her voice.  
  
"You _are_ nice to me. Just not in the same way."  
  
"I bully you."  
  
"Yeah. But in a nice way." Zuko rolls over, looking up at her as her hand stills for a moment, nails pressing into the hollow of his throat.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me that you need me to _be nice_ to you tonight?"  
  
" _Yeah_ ," Zuko breathes, bringing one hand up to cover Mai's, twisting their fingers together. "Yes. Please."  
  
"You have another meeting, don't you?"  
  
"A formal dinner. With the Earth Kingdom ambassador." He squints up at her. "We both have a dinner with the ambassador, actually. I'm pretty sure it's on your calendar."  
  
"It is. I was wondering if you'd forgotten." Mai pulls him upright and turns him until he's straddling her lap. "His wife isn't bad company, but he is, so I expect you to make your excuses after eating and come straight back here. I'll stay a little longer. By the time I get back, I expect you to be ready. Understand?"  
  
Zuko nods, insides twisting with anticipation. They haven't played like this in a while, but he needs this tonight. His skin is crawling with restlessness, his head is spinning with all the things that need to be done, all the responsibilities, all of _everything_ -  
  
One more meeting.  
  
He tilts his head to let Mai kiss him, and tries not to think about how unbearable this meal will be.  
  
The answer is _unbelievably unbearable_ , because Mai has apparently decided that for once she's in the mood for teasing and is tracing little patterns on his thigh under the table with the tip of one of her knives, and he can't look down to see which - if it's one they normally use for play or just a standard _kunai_ , or maybe one of her _shuriken_ , or one of the special obsidian blade that she always says looks so pretty against his pale skin-  
  
He makes his excuses as quickly as possible, stammering out something about having had a long day as the ambassador notes that he _looks a little flushed, my Lord, are you quite alright?_  
  
Mai expects him to be ready, and he knows what that means by now. Hair still up, crown still in, but stripped of his regalia and washed. Washed _thoroughly_ , because Mai has picked up a few toys and tricks from Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warrior traditions.  
  
And then, finally, the blindfold. Zuko kneels at the foot of the bed, already achingly hard, and ties it around his eyes - crimson silk, lined with a dark cotton to cut off all light.  
  
He has no idea how long he kneels, hands folded behind his back, before the door opens and Mai pads across the tatami, the hem of her robes rustling, and Zuko holds his breath as she pauses in front of him before moving away again.  
  
He releases the breath, itching to move, to stretch out his legs, but Mai wants him here, still, ready, waiting, so she has him.  
  
Play with Mai is so much more detached and impersonal compared to play with his other partners, and he knows that Mai is different with him than she is with Ty Lee - but that's what they both need, sometimes. And as detached as Mai is, barely touching him besides with the cold metal or to hold him down, it's so, _so_ painfully intimate. And sometimes just painful.  
  
Mai's hand on the back of his neck is shockingly cold and sudden and he flinches instinctively, and she ignores him to pull out his crown and loose his hair around his shoulders, then her fingers trail across his shoulder blades, around to his clavicle-  
  
Zuko almost sobs in relief as icy metal follows the prickling goosebumps across his skin, tracing along his collarbone, then the flat of a blade presses under his chin and lifts his head. He can feel Mai's eyes on him, cool, assessing, then the blade leaves his skin again.  
  
"Stand," she says, and Zuko stumbles to his feet the best he can with his arms still folded behind his back. "Step backwards until you reach the bed, then get on it. On your back."  
  
Zuko obeys silently, aching to touch himself but holding back, and as he settles on his back his hands hover for a moment, uncertain-  
  
"Above your head. Hold the headboard."  
  
He arches back to curl his fingers around the wood, feeling the familiar divots where he's scorched handprints into the antique bedstead. It's quite flattering that he appears to be the first Fire Lord to have such good sex that he's set the bed on fire multiple times.  
  
The dip of the mattress as Mai moves toward him jolts him from his thoughts and he sucks in a breath at the cold weight on his thigh.  
  
"Stop moving." Mai presses her hand to his knee. "I want these to stay where I put them."  
  
Oh. The knives.  
  
He tries to identify them one-by-one as she lays them out down the length of his thigh - that small round weight is a _shuriken_ , he thinks he can feel the divoted surface of an obsidian blade, some with leather-bound hilts and others metal, some with pommel weights-  
  
The first pinprick of pain begins at the hollow of his throat, and Zuko's shuddering breath makes it judder slightly. The weight shifts- A _shuriken_. He's seen her do this before, when he's not blindfolded - pinching the centre between thumb and forefinger with enough slack for it to spin, the tip of one blade after another pressing against him as she rolls it down the length of his sternum, pausing as the muscles of his stomach tighten and twitch.  
  
"So tense," Mai murmurs, and Zuko bites his lip and digs his fingers into the headboard. "If you keep that up, you'll be too jumpy for me to do anything with you. Hold _still_."  
  
The last word is punctuated by a sharp prick of pain as she rolls the _shuriken_ up across his chest, timing it just right for the tip of a blade to press into a nipple, and Zuko whines and tips his head back, as though looking away even when blindfolded will make it easier to deal with the tension. Mai repeats the motion just enough to have him expecting it, just enough for him to settle into the sensation, then a new blade is being dragged from his thigh up over his hip, and Zuko hisses at the sudden touch and jolts and-  
  
"I thought," Mai says flatly, tilting his head toward her with the tip of her blade, pressing just hard enough against the soft skin of the underside of his chin to feel like a promise. "That I told you to stay still?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Zuko whispers, voice hoarse with disuse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
Behind his eyelids, he can almost see the way she looks at him, assessing, calculating - seeing him. Seeing what he _needs_. And right now-  
  
"I was trusting you with eight blades," Mai says, tapping the knife against his collarbone idly. "And you let four of them fall. What are you going to do about that?"  
  
Zuko sucks in a long, slow breath, squeezes his eyes closed behind the blindfold, tries to avoid setting the headboard on fire for the third time this month. "My safeword is _jasmine_ ," he says quietly, and he knows that she knows what that means.  
  
_Do whatever you like. I trust you. I'll stop you if I need it_.  
  
"You're a swordsman, Zuko," Mai drawls, and he tenses in anticipation. She didn't question it, she didn't argue, which means- "You know how to respect a blade. And that's four of mine that you've just disrespected by letting them fall." The weight still on his leg - the blades that stayed put - is removed. "Four blades," Mai repeats, and he feels each one as it's laid back down. "I think each should have their turn, don't you?"  
  
It's rhetorical, but Zuko rasps out " _Yes_ ," anyway, and then one is lifted and a moment later he feels it, cold as it curves around his chest and down toward his stomach, and Zuko drops his head back against the pillow and breathes and _surrenders_.  
  
Along his chest, dull edge catching at a nipple, down across his hip and thigh, avoiding the major blood vessels at his groin and the inside of his knee - Mai is dangerous but she's not _stupid_ , even the most skilled with a blade can slip - and then up over his arm, along his jawbone-  
  
The same blade? A new one? Just the right side of pleasure-pain, then just the _wrong_ side, and Zuko sobs out a breath as it presses along the lower edge of his pec and slips off down across his ribs, and he doesn't know what's breaking the skin and what is just pressing hard enough to score the raised red-white lines that Mai loves tracing so much.  
  
He doesn't know how long it's been before Mai taps the flat of a blade against his cheek and murmurs "Last one. Turn over. Keep your hands on the headboard."  
  
He moves clumsily, limbs trembling and feeling too far inside his head, floaty and distant as he settles on his front and hisses at his achingly hard cock coming into contact with the sheets. He'd almost forgotten about it.  
  
"Good," Mai says, letting him preen at the rare praise for a moment before she sweeps his hair back off his shoulders and settles astride him. She'd stripped at some point, maybe even before starting play, and the soft skin of her inner thighs is shockingly warm against his hips after the cold of the knives. Then- Fuck. _Fuck_. Her cock, a birthday present from Ty Lee, presses against him as a blade touches his spine between his shoulder blades.  
  
"I'm presuming," Mai murmurs, moving neither blade nor cock, "that you did what you were told?"  
  
Getting ready. Preparing.  
  
"Yes," Zuko manages. "I'm ready."  
  
Mai hums, shifting her weight with her free hand braced at the small of his back. "In that case," she says. "Stay still."  
  
Her cock presses into him, cold and slick and splitting him open despite the prep, and Zuko whines and fights the urge to arch into her as the blade drags down the length of his spine, coming to rest at his tailbone right as Mai bottoms out and holds still, pressed flush against him.  
  
"Mai," he gasps out. "Mai, Mai, move, please-"  
  
"Do you want my knife or my cock?" A deliberate roll of her hips, and Zuko presses his face into the pillows.  
  
"Both, both, please, just _move_ -"  
  
The storm of sensation is almost too much, Mai unerringly hitting just right with every thrust, her blade dancing across his hips, his shoulders, his ribs, until he has no idea how painful it even is anymore, all coming together to have him clawing at the headboard as he fights back his end.  
  
"Mai, I can't, I'm going to-"  
  
He doesn't even know if it's coherent, but it's enough for the blade to leave his skin in time for him to buck up against her uncontrollably as it hits him-  
  
"Mai," he whispers, and then her hands are on him again as the blindfold loosens and slips away. Zuko hisses at the light and relaxes again as Mai's slender hand comes around to cover his eyes, shielding them, and she brushes sweaty hair back from his neck and cheek.  
  
"Don't move," she murmurs. "You'll roll onto a knife, and I need to fetch the kit."  
  
So she had broken the skin. He'd thought so, but he knows from experience how easy it is for all senses but sight to be fooled by pleasure-pain.  
  
The shallow cuts are few and far between compared to the sore but unbroken scored lines, though, judging by now where she's touching. The balm is soothing against his back after the initial sting, following the lines that he vaguely remembers her tracing, and then he floats in a warm dark headspace until Mai's hands are back, rolling him over to prod at his front.  
  
"Stings," he mumbles, batting at her, and she sighs.  
  
"Yes, but these have been rubbed all over the bed so they need cleaning. Deal with it. You can't ask me to slice you up with blades and then complain about the cuts being cleaned."  
  
Still, she lets him drift for a while longer before she catches hold of his wrist and guides his hand down between her thighs, and Zuko blindly takes her to the edge that she'd denied herself while it was still unsafe, again and again as she presses her hands against his chest across the cuts and scored lines.  
  
It's not until after Mai pushes his hand away, oversensitive after her third orgasm, that Zuko forces his eyes open again and blinks up at her, still a little bit gone but mostly back in his body.  
  
"Hi," he says quietly, and Mai raises a brow.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Very."  
  
He glances down over himself, how Mai has somehow turned the seemingly random drags of the blade into arching symmetrical designs across his ribs, the handful of cuts already mostly stopped bleeding but itching when he stretches.  
  
"I can't train shirtless tomorrow, can I?"  
  
"Absolutely not," Mai says fiercely, and presses him into the bed to kiss him for the first time since the scene began, splaying her fingers across the cuts she's left across his body. " _Mine_."  
  
"Yes," Zuko agrees readily, and buries his face against her neck to leave at least one mark of his own tonight. "Yours."


End file.
